The Heir
by JustALittleFanMoment
Summary: What would happen if the Mother of Oliver's child was killed making Oliver the legal guardian. Begins at 3x14 with Oliver on the island with Thea. Updated: Chapter 5 coming at the end of May!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**It has been months, maybe even years since I wrote a fan fiction, however one night this idea stuck in my head and I haven't been able to get it out so I wrote it :) **

**UPDATE: 2/19 **

**WOW! I woke up this morning to see the most views I have ever seen on one story! I am currently in the process of making this a full story (currently outlining Chapter 8) and will begin to post ONCE A WEEK on Thursdays. **

**I am still in shock and can't believe it! Please hit the follow button if you wish to see more! **

**Please enjoy this first chapter! **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Felicity Smoak sat in her office chewing on her red pen, a habit she only picked up when she was worried.

Working for Ray Palmer and his weird Iron Man super suit was one thing, but when your other secret undercover bosses phone suddenly goes offline and on the very island where he was stranded for five years was a whole other stressful thing entirely.

Checking her digital clock on her desk she realized the day was moving at a much slower pace. In her mind, everything was moving a million miles an hour racing from one thought to the next.

_I wonder if this is what Barry feels like _she thought to herself.

_Barry. _

Flash.

Arrow.

_Oliver. _

Oliver. The one person she didn't want to think about. A month ago she contemplated if he was gone forever. Oliver Queen who up until a month ago openly told her that he loved her only for her to tell him that she didn't want to be loved by him.

Why did she tell him that? Of course she wanted to be loved by Oliver except not this Oliver. She wanted to be loved by the Oliver who came down to the IT department 2 years ago and asked if he could fix his "water damaged" computer. The Oliver she saw in the photo all those years ago sitting on the desk of this very office.

Oh god. This office has been filled with dead people well except Oliver.

"Ms. Smoak." Jerry knocked on the glass.

"Jerry, please call me Felicity." She smiled at him. She knew how degrading that position was and told him on countless occasions to please not treat his job like an assistant but more like a partnership.

"Felicity. There is someone looking for you, I think." Felicity was about to ask who until a women walked right past him.

"Ms. Smoak, my name is Erica Simpson from social services." She said as she extended her hand.

"Oh. Hello well please come take a seat." Erica took the cue and sat right across from Felicity's desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is social service's doing in my office? I'm just technology and IT" Felicity asked. She didn't want to seem rude but she was confused as to why this women wanted to speak to her.

"Well it has come to my attention that you are one of the few employees who was close with the former CEO Oliver Queen and I need to speak to him as soon as possible. Do you know where he is?"

_On an island with his sister and some highly dangerous killers who are in an underground prison. _

"Oliver is out of the city at the moment dealing with some family matters. However I maybe able to help."

"I'm afraid this matter must be dealt with only by Mr. Queen. Do you know when he will be back?"

As Erica Simpson finished her sentence, a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared at the door. He had a green backpack on and was clutching a small action figure in his hand.

Erica turned around in her seat and began to walk toward the boy.

"Connor, can you please wait for me in the other room?"

"Where is my Dad?" He asked

"Wait. What?" Felicity began to rise as she walked toward the young boy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Erica turned to face Felicity.

"As I said, it is an urgent matter. Here is my card. Please let Mr. Queen know I am looking for him."

Felicity stood in shock for a few minutes as Erica and the boy named Connor left her office.

_Wait, that can't be. There is no way. Wouldn't we know? Wouldn't Oliver have told us? Wouldn't Oliver have told me? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Diggle.

"Oliver is flying home now. The island was cut shorter than expected." Diggle informed.

"Good because we have bigger problems. Meet me at the club." Felicity said as she grabbed all her stuff and headed out of her office.

"What's going on? Is everything alright? Do you need me to come and get you?"

"No. Diggle it's nothing like that. It's a boy. Oliver has a son."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it ended so dramatically, let your mind wander where it may...**

**Like I said above, I will be posting once a week on Thursday's but the second chapter may come sometime this weekend ;) **

**Thanks for reading now give it an ole Review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fabulous Reader, **

**I am completely blown away from the response to this story! I don't think I've ever written something on Fanfiction that had the response it did with just ONE CHAPTER! **

**So as a treat, I am posting the second chapter a little early :). BUT Chapter Three will be posted on Thursday (I am making the postings on Thursday's because if anything happens in the season that I feel impacts my story I want to make sure I add it!) **

**I would also like to thank a_ Guest Reviewer_ who informed me that "Connor" is actual Oliver's Son in the comics. So I will be doing my best (hard core wiki searching) and will try and incorporate that. **

**Also before reading this chapter please READ THESE NOTES! **

**~ I have EDITED the 1st Chapter, so if you read it before 2/20 It has changed a bit. I just wanted to do Felicity right :) **

**~ While this story will mainly be Canon I have made some AU changes just for the benefit of my story: **

**1\. Oliver was able to get his money back. I don't think I'll ever explain why but he is living in the Queen Mansion. **

**2\. Thea is still living in the Loft. **

**3\. Because this is the DC universe, I am making Marvel a comic and fantasy in this story. **

**For now, that is the only thing I have done that is "AU" **

**Now that I'm done babbling, please enjoy the 2nd Chapter! **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: The Little Lie

It was rare when Oliver Queen ever had a moment of pure silence. After being stranded on an island and returning to Starling city 3 years ago the one thing he never thought he would request was peace and silence.

From the paparazzi constantly hounding multi millionaire Oliver Queen to the hero and vigilante Arrow, the moments where Oliver could just be by himself were becoming increasingly more difficult. It isn't that he didn't want this, he asked for this. He wanted to be the vigilante and protect his city and he wanted all the responsibilities that came with being Oliver Queen, good or bad.

But that doesn't mean he didn't love those moments of silence when they came. Laying in his bed, in his old room it was like it use to be before the island ever happened. He could just be himself and not have to put on a mask (real or not).

Of course as quick as the silence came it was ripped away.

"Oliver?" Thea called from downstairs.

_Just one more minute. _He thought to himself

"Oliver?" She called again, this time much closer.

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she will leave me alone. _

Thea knocked on the door and walked in after no one answered.

"I know your not sleeping." She stated crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"What is it?" Oliver replied rising from the bed. Thea walked towards him holding out her phone.

"Felicity called and has left multiple voicemails on my phone since you threw yours on the island." She remarked as she handed him the phone. Oliver grabbed the phone and hit play on one of the voicemails.

_"Oliver you need to get to the club as soon as you can. No one is in danger but we have something we need to discuss." _

She sounded calm on the phone from what Oliver could tell, but none the less her grabbed his stuff and headed out of the door.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come?" Thea asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, you go back to your loft. I'll call you if we need you." He told her giving her one quick kiss on the head before heading out to grab his motorcycle.

…

"Do you want to sit down?" Diggle asked Felicity. She had been pacing the room for over an hour while they waited for Oliver. Felicity stopped for a moment and looked over at Diggle.

"You're in my spot."

Diggle looked around and realized he was sitting right in front of the monitors where Felicity usually sat. He sighed and began to get up.

"No it's fine. Don't get up. I just don't know how he didn't tell us! I thought all the secrets were out in the open by now and then bam here comes a little Oliver walking right into my office!" Felicity rambled as she continued pacing the lair.

"How are we sure he is Oliver's son? I mean it could just be a family friend" He asked.

"You should have seen him! He looked just like him! He even had a hawk eye action figure in his hand!"

"So you're basing the paternity of this child because he had an arrow shooting action figure in his hand? Felicity listen to yourself." Diggle laughed.

"Diggle, he was Oliver's. He looked like he was the right age too. He would have been born 8 years ago."

"Who was born 8 years ago?"

Felicity stopped walking and looked up at the stairs. Oliver arrived with his motorcycle helmet under his arm. Diggle got up from the chair and leaned against the beam in the corner.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your messages earlier, I was busy dealing with Malcolm and then I dropped my stuff home. Is something going on?"

"Oliver is there something you wish to tell us?" Felicity stated crossing her arms. It didn't take a genius to see she was annoyed and exhausted.

"We aren't talking about my trip with Thea right now are we?" Oliver concluded looking confused.

"No we aren't talking about the island we are talking about something much bigger than the island. Something that happened before the island, like the first island trip when you were a Oliver Queen, bad boy and you slept with every women in Starling City. Can you think of anything you may have kept from us?!" Felicity voice raised.

Oliver looked taken back from the comment. He looked at Diggle for help but he just stood there, like he was watching a scene from a play unfold. Oliver would have to take on Felicity himself.

"What are you talking about Felicity? What happened?" Oliver asked exasperated.

Felicity, still thinking Oliver was lying would later regret the way she said next.

"Cut the crap Oliver, I saw your son today. You can't lie about that. He looked just like you. You would think that would be an important detail to tell your team that you had a son."

Oliver froze in shock.

"I don't have a son." Oliver said in a dead quiet voice.

"So you didn't knock up some girl before being lost on the island?" Felicity replied.

Then he remembered.

Eight years ago, he met a women named Sandra at a club and again later that night. She came back a month later and told him she was pregnant and then a couple of weeks later she called and told him he lost the baby. He was devastated. It wasn't like Oliver was ready to be a father, in fact he was the farthest from it at the time but it was hard to lose something that was just beginning to change your life.

Since then, Oliver never thought about that moment because it was to painful. Until now.

"She lost the baby." Oliver said looking away from everyone for a second. Felicity saw the change in Oliver. He suddenly became more distant, something she hadn't seen since she first met him. This time she spoke a little softer.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Walking closer to him.

"Her name is Sandra. She was someone I met at a club with Tommy. We slept together that night and I thought that was the end."

"Until a month later" Felicity finished

"But she told me she lost the baby. She told me on the phone that it was all over and that she was going back to Central City. We even ran into her when we were at the coffee shop with Barry and Iris." Oliver defended. Felicity suddenly remembered that women. Everything was beginning to click into place.

"I remember that….extremely intense conversation" Felicity said as she sat down at her desk.

"What was her name again?" Diggle asked

"Sandra. She never told me her last name."

"You said she was living in Central City?" Felicity asked as she began typing away on her computer.

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find out what is going on." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A few minutes later she found something, an article with a picture of the boy.

"Sandra and Connor Hawke. Thank god for captions." Felicity blew up the article so everyone could read it. The article showed a picture of a mother and son watching the a parade happening in the city from a couple of years ago. Below the image, the caption read

_"Sandra and Connor Hawke attending Central Cities 22nd annual 4th of July Parade."_

Oliver couldn't believe what he was seeing. She told him she lost the baby. Why did she lie to him? Did he do something wrong?

Felicity began typing some more before stumbling across one more article.

_"Central City Citizen's Were Among the Dead in Starling City Last Night" _

The article was from the night when Oliver returned to Starling City after battling Ra's Al Ghul. The article went on to recapped the events from that night including a list of the dead.

_Adam Barkley _

_Hannah Edwards_

_Ben Fields _

_Sandra Hawke_

"Oh god." Felicity gasped. She immediately thought of the little boy from earlier that day. He just lost his mother.

"That would explain social services." Diggle concluded.

"Social services?" Oliver questioned clearly missing a chunk from the situation earlier today.

"Social services came to my office today. Her name was Erica and she was looking for you." Felicity said as she walked over to her purse and grabbed the card Erica gave her.

"I think you should give her a call." Felicity handed over the card. Oliver just sat and looked at it a second.

He didn't realize it then but everything was about to change after he made that call.

* * *

**Like it? I know Felicity seemed a bit angsty, I will try not do that again :) **

**The next chapter will be all about Oliver meeting Erica and discussing Connor! **

**Don't forget to Review and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Fabulous Readers!**

**Bringing you this chapter 1 hour before it's officially Friday...I know I'm failing hard at this Thursday deadline but classes kinda piled everything on the past few days and it was ALL DUE BEFORE 7 TODAY so I had to take my mind out of Arrow and into other boring stuff...**

**On top of that, I found this chapter to be extremely challenging to write. I knew what had to happen in this chapter, but it was difficult getting it right. I don't know how custody or guardianship arrangements work so I had to do my best and figure that out. AND getting Oliver's emotions and reactions right took me multiple times (I'm not kidding, i have multiple versions of this chapter but I deleted the other ones)**

**Finally before getting you to read I just want to thank ALL 109 FOLLOWERS and 35 FAVORITES! I have never received that type of reaction this early on in the story process so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! **

**Now without further ado I give you...**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Coffee Shop

In the past 12 hours Oliver Queen's life was flipped upside down. In some ways it all felt like an outer body experience and that none of it was real. Most people process having a child in 9 months where he had to process it in less than a day.

After calling Erica Simpson from social services he discovered that she was back in Central City and that they could discuss everything tomorrow at a local coffee shop. So Oliver said his goodbyes to everyone and his plans in Starling and was on the last train to Central City. A lot of things he planned for the night or even his life were suddenly out of the window forever.

Oliver arrived at the coffee shop the next morning 15 minutes early. He thought that if arrived early it would give him a second to process everything that was going on but instead he just sat there numb. He didn't know how to react or what to say to this women because in some ways, Oliver didn't believe he had a son at all. All he has seen were photos of a women he knew and a young boy he didn't. How could that be his son? Sandra told him she lost the baby all those years ago. Why did she lie to him?

"Mr. Queen?"

Oliver looked up to see a women in a business suit smiling at him.

"Ms. Simpson I assume" Oliver said as he extended his hand. Erica Simpson shook his hand and took a seat directly across him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." Erica said smiling as she reached down in her briefcase and took out a folder. As she set the folder down, he noticed a polaroid photo taped to the inside cover.

It was a photo of Connor.

Oliver's eyes widened at the picture of the young boy. He was much older than the newspaper photo Felicity found last night. Glancing at this new photo he could see what Felicity was talking about, the resemblance to himself was very obvious from the blonde hair down to his smile.

Oliver was to lost in his thoughts he did hear Erica calling his name.

"Mr. Queen-"

"Oliver please."

"Oliver." She corrected and smiled "I hope you don't mind me asking but did you have any knowledge of Connor?"

"Not until 12 hours ago, it's a lot to take in." Oliver stated.

"Having a child completely changes your life no matter if they are an infant or an adult. Your whole world will change for the better." She responded. Oliver figured that she was trying to be understanding and supportive, but really she was just making him more terrified.

"Well Mr. Quee- Oliver, as I am sure you are aware Ms. Hawke passed away over a week ago in a horrible accident in Starling City. Since her passing, Connor Hawke has been put in the hands of our city. I am here to talk to you as request of Sandra Hawke's Will. You were next in line to take custody of Connor if anything were to happen to her." She informed him. Oliver was a bit taken back by the comment. He had a feeling that was the reason Erica Simpson was searching for him but having it confirmed just caused more confusion.

"Do you know why she put me?" Oliver blurted out. Probably not the best thing to ask the women that was about to introduce you to your son, but still it didn't seem to add up.

"No I don't. What I do know from talking to Connor is that his grandparents passed away when he was young. He barely remembers them. The only family he had was his mother and you." Erica paused as she pulled a letter from the folder and handed it to Oliver.

"However, I think this will answer some of your questions. Please take your time reading it, I am just going to order some coffee." Erica finished as she left the table for a moment.

Oliver looked down at the envelope and saw that all it said was "_Oliver" _written in cursive. As he opened the letter he saw a handwritten.

_Oliver, _

_As I am writing you this letter I hope that you will never have to see it. If you are reading this it means something happened to me and you know the truth about our son. His name is Connor Robert Hawke and he is my everything. He is the most precious gift this world is ever going to get and I am so lucky to call him my son._

_If I am truly gone then there is no reason for you not to know what happened all those years ago. I didn't listen to you. I met with your mother that night after I told you I was pregnant and she made me a deal I couldn't refuse. I'm sure you can guess the terms of the agreement and I want you to understand that I did this all for him, for my perfect baby boy. I thought I made the right decision and I could move on until I saw him for the first time. Of course he would look just like you. Why would he look like me at all?! Those piercing blue eyes and that blonde hair…He was perfect. _

_I want you to know that their wasn't a day since I left Starling City that I didn't think about telling you the truth however when I saw on the news that you were dead I thought it didn't matter anymore. Until 5 years later and the world discovers that Oliver Queen is alive and well. I almost went to Starling City that day to tell you the truth but I stopped myself because of the deal I made a long time ago. _

_Oliver I know this maybe hard to accept but you are the only person I trust to take care of our son. We may have only spent a few moments together but the one thing I always knew was you would take care of him. Oliver I know you can do this. Be the Father our son needs and never forget to tell him how much his Mom loves him. _

_Thank You Oliver. _

_Sandra _

Oliver read the letter three times over until Erica sat back down again handing him a coffee.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked. It was clear that this wasn't the first time she had a situation like this and she knew how to respond to all of it.

"I think I will be." Oliver said as he put the letter in his jacket pocket.

"Good. Now our next step is to talk about the custody arrangements. As request by Ms. Hawke, you will have full guardianship of Connor and will be in charge of his trust until he reaches the age of 18 by request of his Mother, all I need you to do is sign a few documents and we can hand Connor over to you. Would you like your lawyers to look at them first?" She asked. Oliver nodded.

"Great, then we will be in touch." Erica said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, what about Connor. When can I see him?" Oliver asked. He might not know his son but he was ready to meet him.

"If you want to come back to the office with me you can meet him now."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**I also wanted to let you all know that Chapter's may becoming more frequent due to the hiatus. It gives me more wiggle room plus I am debating how to incorporate all the new information we just learned. (especially that ending...)**

**Anyways Please give it an ole REVIEW! I do read all your reviews and take the feedback! In fact their were some suggestions made that have created a whole new chapter! So go on and INSPIRE A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Much Love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise!**

**I hope you don't mind that I posted the chapter a little early! Tomorrow is kinda a crazy day and I didn't see anytime with me posting a new chapter so I decided to post it now!**

**I may have said this last time but THIS chapter was extremely challenging to write simply because it was the introduction to Connor. I know a lot of you are looking forward to this moment and I really didn't want to disappoint. I hope you enjoy his introduction and are a little surprised at how I did it :) **

**Next I wanted to say THANK YOU! to my 151 Followers and 48 favorites! Holy cow! You guys don't know what this means to me to see this type of a response! Also, I don't give my reviewers enough love but in all seriousness Reviews are what feeds my soul. When I see a new review in my email's I just get so excited! And on the subject of reviews I use to do this in my old stories and since I'm getting some awesome questions and responses, I am going to respond to a few of them at the beginning of each chapter!**

**roseberrygirl asked:**

_"__Are you going to try and include all canon from the show?" _

**The answer for now is yes. I am going to try and include anything that happens in the show however the timeline may be different, for instance, if something happened in an episode I may have it happen a couple of weeks later. This will probably mostly apply to Ray and Felicity and the last episode. I know this is an "Olicity" ****fic however I want to make this more about Connor and Oliver than a love interest. If I feel it is natural I will add it but for now I will probably begin with some Raylicity...(I know I'm sorry.) **

**thekiller00 brought up something that I love: **

_ "I'm looking forward to what happens when Oliver meets Connor. Plus later on, I kind of want to see a scene where Felicity is babysitting Connor in her office where she works and Palmer walks in and gets mad that he is there and Felicity gets really mad at palmer because of it and so does Oliver when he finds out."_

**I believe you are the reason for my decision to have Raylicity. I didnt even think about this idea for a scene until you brought it up and now I know it is meant to be in this story. I don't know when (closer to chapter 8) but this will happen. **

**Please keep these awesome reviews coming! They really give me the push I need to write!**

**Now without further ado, here is Chapter 4... **

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR: Meeting the Prince_

_"Do you have to go?" I asked her. It was the third time this month that she dropped me off at Janet's house. It's not that I didn't like Janet, I just wanted to be home and in my own bed and not in Janet's stuffy guest room. Lately, Connor could tell she was keeping something from him and he didn't like it. Anytime I asked she responded by telling me that would find out "soon". _

_Well "soon" wasn't coming soon enough. _

_She stopped walking when she heard my voice and walked towards me, bending down to my level. _

_"I do. You know I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't important and this is. I will be here tomorrow when you wake up."_

_"Promise?" I asked lifting my pinky. She smiled as she finished the sacred pinky promise. _

_"I promise." _

Connor Hawke had been dreaming of that exact moment for eight days. As he began to wake up and look around the foreign room he remembered that it was more than just a dream, it was also reality. The morning after she left, Connor woke to the sound of Janet crying in the kitchen. He got up from he bedroom and saw from that their was police with her. Connor wasn't suppose to hear anything but he sat at the staircase and listen into the conversation. Sandra Hawke was found dead in the streets of Starling City. Connor was now placed under the government until his new "guardianship" was established.

His mom was really gone and he was never going to see her again.

_So much for that pinky promise _he thought to himself.

Connor was beginning to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Connor?"

It was Mrs. Clark. The Clarks were the family Connor has been staying with since the whole incident. After the authorities confirmed that Sandra Hawke had passed, Connor was immediately placed in foster care until they could locate his new "guardian".

"Come in Mrs. Clark." Connor replied as he turned to face the door.

"I just got off the phone with Ms. Simpson. Good news, your father is here to take you home." She said smiling.

"Oh thanks for letting me know." Connor said trying to smile back at her before she closed the door. Connor sat back down on his bed and took a deep breath.

His _Father._ Since finding out his Mom was alive he learned a lot more about his Father than he ever thought he would.

Number one: He was alive.

From a young age, Connor's Mom always told him that his father was _gone_ and would never elaborate on the subject and for most of his life that was enough. He never even thought to question the matter because he assumed "gone" meant dead not actually gone as in not physically around but somewhere else. Besides, his Mom was one of the best Mom's in the whole world so he never really understood why anyone would want a second parent.

Number Two: His Father was one of the most powerful people in the world.

This he found this out on accident. As he was sitting in the social services office he overheard the name "Oliver Queen" multiple times. Connor, not being stupid, did some research on his phone and discovered that Oliver Queen was a multi-billionaire from Starling City that was once lost at sea. In Connor's mind, he didn't really seem real. I mean this whole bio on "Oliver Queen" sounded like it came out of a comic book.

Of course to Mrs. Clark and her family they didn't know these details. They didn't even know that Connor never met his father.

As Connor packed up the things he had and placed them into his green backpack he took one more look at the room he had called home for eight days and left the room hoping to never return.

…

Oliver Queen arrived at the Social Services office only a few minutes after Erica Simpson. During the car ride over, Oliver called his lawyers from Starling City and told his lawyers to review the paperwork and have a finalized copy sent over within the hour.

"Ah Oliver so glad you were able to find the building. Connor is on his way over now" Erica said in the lobby. Oliver followed behind as they head into the social services office.

The office was small and plain. Between the grey walls and the dated carpet it was clear the office needed a pick me up. Their was soft classical music played over the office speakers however you could barley hear it over all the social service workers on the phone in their cubicles. Erica's office space was located in the front with a window facing the busy street of Central City. Oliver took a seat while he waited for Connor to arrive.

"I am going to try and secure one of our more private rooms for the two of you." Erica told Oliver as she got up from her desk.

As he sat and waited for her to return, his mind began to drift. How would Connor react to seeing him? How would he react to seeing Connor? What was he suppose to say to him? Oliver didn't know the first thing about being a father and yet now he was one.

As he looked out the window time suddenly stopped. Oliver gasped as he was a little boy with blonde hair and a green backpack was getting out of a car. He may have been a couple of stories high but he knew the moment the boy turned around that he was his son.

It was the first time since hearing that he had a son that he actually believed it.

"Oliver." Erica called. Oliver looked up to see that Erica had returned she looked out the window and saw Connor too and smiled.

"I got you a room in the back of the office away from all the noise. I'll take you there now and grab Connor when he gets here."

…

Connor looked up at the building and suddenly felt nervous all over again. _This is it _he thought to himself. Grabbing his backpack he followed Mrs. Clark up the steps of the office. There was no one in the building so they road the elevator up just the two of them.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Clark asked him trying to break the tension.

"Um. You could say that." Connor replied. In all honesty, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what was going to happen when he saw _him _for the first time. Would they hug? Would he call him Dad? When the elevator doors opened Erica Simpson was there to greet them.

"Connor. Hello again." She said extending her hand. Connor shook her hand and smiled at her. As tragic as this whole experience was, Connor was glad Erica was at the helm of it all. He really liked her because she didn't push him in any way. Erica turned her attention to Mrs. Clark for a brief moment before continuing her talk with Connor.

"Mrs. Clark, thank you so much for hosting our young Mr. Hawke but we can take it from here." Mrs. Clark smiled at Erica before looking at Connor and giving him a hug.

"Good luck dear, I wish you the best." She said to him before kissing him on the cheek. Mrs. Clark, always pushing the limits.

"Thank you Mrs. Clark for everything." Connor said before Mrs. Clark turned around and left the office. As he waved goodbye he hoped he would not be seeing her again that day and that he would be going with his father.

"Okay Connor, he's in the back waiting for you." Erica told Connor as they began walking to the back of the office. Connor could feel his nerves pilling the further he walked to the back. When they finally stopped at the door Erica gave Connor one last reassuring smile before opening the door.

…

Oliver heard the knock at the door and turned around. The door opened to Erica Simpson and a boy behind her. He was dressed in a grey hoodie with black stripes and piercing blue eyes. It took everything in Oliver's power not to gasp at the sight of him. He looked just like him, it was like looking into the mirror.

"Connor Hawke, meet Oliver Queen your Father." Erica introduced. Both boys sat and stared at each other for a minute, neither knowing what to do next. Erica noticing the tension excused herself from the room to give them a moment to themselves.

Connor was the first to speak.

"So…do you really live in a mansion?"

Oliver let out a quick laugh before responding.

"I do. How do you know about that?" Oliver questioned, crossing his arms.

"The internet." Connor replied as he mimicked and crossed his arms too. Noticing his mockery, Oliver smiled. The tension that was previously in the room suddenly left and the two of them just sat and talked.

* * *

**I knew from the moment I was laying out this story that THAT line Connor says would be the first thing they say to each other. So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Have suggestions! **

**Give me an review!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
